La Volonté de l'Ancien Royaume
by AryaHazz
Summary: Hunter, une jeune fille assassinée à l'époque de l'anéantissement de l'Ancien Royaume, se réveille après près de huit cent ans de "sommeil". Recueillie par l'équipage d'Edward Newgate sur une île, elle se lancera à la recherche d'un quelconque descendant de sa famille...
1. Réduits en cendres

_**Chapitre 1 : Le début du Siècle Manquant.**_  
><span>

En l'an sept cent vingt-deux, dans l'Ancien Royaume, endroit prospère situé dans une île isolée du monde. Ce jour d'été, ses habitants ne se doutaient pas du danger qui rôdait non loin. Ils vivaient tous dans l'insouciance, dans la richesse, la prospérité. Actuellement, on ne sait rien de ce royaume, sinon qu'une partie de son histoire, écrite mais perdue, quelque part dans le monde. Et on ignore si jusqu'à maintenant, il y a eu un survivant de l'anéantissement total de l'Ancien Royaume. Et pourtant, le destin d'une adolescente a été bouleversé. Une jeune fille sans pouvoir, sans chose spéciale, juste une gamine avec l'ambition particulière de voyager plus tard. Le jour de la disparition de l'Ancien Royaume, elle était là, survivant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues crasseuses, les flammes lui brûlaient les bras et les jambes, son corps tout entier lui faisait ressentir de la souffrance. Mais la pire de toutes les souffrances, était la perte de sa famille.

_Et la solitude._

Elle voulait appeler à l'aide, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Pourquoi tout s'était terminé ainsi ? Le journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres, et voilà que tout était anéanti. Elle ignorait qui était l'ennemi, qui les avait attaqués. _Elle_ était ignorante. Et maintenant, tous ses espoirs réduits en cendre, tout le peuple parti en fumée.

_Absolument tout._

Elle serra le bracelet qu'elle avait autour du poignet, comme pour se rassurer. Inutile. L'adolescente se dirigea vers le port pour trouver un moyen de fuite. Une barque, un bateau, n'importe quoi ! Elle évitait de rentrer en contact visuel avec les cadavres, essayait de ne pas sentir l'odeur du sang et de la poudre à canon, entendre les sifflements des balles et les sabres qui s'entrechoquent. Elle fut interrompue dans sa recherche d'un moyen de transport par une voix rauque puis un rire dément.  
>Elle se retourna, terrorisée, face à un homme vêtu d'un grand manteau blanc. Il souriait, un fusil à la main, le canon pointé vers elle. Tout se passa très vite, sa vie défila devant ses yeux alors que l'homme appuyait sur la gâchette.<p>

_Père, mère, mes frères, ma tante, mes amis._

Ma naissance, mes premiers pas, mes premiers mots, mes premières bêtises, la naissance de mon petit frère. Tout, tout disparaît…Réduit en cendre…

Aucun moyen de fuite. Mourir. Le feu. Les cendres. Le sang. J'ai mal, mal, MAL !

Elle entendit seulement la détonation. La balle vint traverser sa poitrine au ralenti, comme pour la prévenir de la souffrance en plus qu'elle allait endurer. La douleur explosa dans sa cage thoracique, mais elle n'avait plus la force de hurler. Son corps tomba en arrière, et elle fut engloutie par l'eau salée, qui pénétra dans ses poumons sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Puis plus rien. Juste la couleur du soleil qui se couchait à travers le liquide opaque. Juste la lueur des flammes qui se reflétait sur sa figure blanche. C'était beau comme vue, pour mourir. Elle sourit. Ses longs cheveux platine s'enroulaient autour de ses bras, et ses yeux restaient grands ouverts.

_« Un ange. »_

Son cœur cessa tout mouvement. Son cerveau stoppa son fonctionnement. Tous ses organes suivirent le même chemin. Plus de pensée. Plus de ressenti. Plus rien. Morte. La seule chose qui semblait encore en vie était le bracelet qu'elle portait autour de son poignet droit, qui pulsait d'une lumière blanche. Une lumière qui devint si intense qu'elle fit fuir les poissons qui s'approchaient du cadavre de la jeune fille, coulant vers les abysses. Et tout le corps s'illumina. La plaie sur sa poitrine se referma, ses fonctions vitales se remirent en marche et l'éclat qui s'était éteint dans ses yeux bleus glacés refit son apparition. Elle tenta d'inspirer mais ne fit que d'avaler de l'eau. La lumière autour d'elle sembla se durcir, et son corps fut recouvert entièrement d'une matière semblable à du cristal.

Monkey D Hunter était en vie. Son corps et son âme perdurèrent dans les méandres du temps, perdus dans les flots, son cocon de pierre se déplaçant au fil des courants océaniques…


	2. L'oiseau et le bracelet d'argent

_**Chapitre 2 : L'oiseau et le bracelet d'argent.**_

Tout s'était passé très vite et en quelques secondes, Hunter eut l'impression d'être secouée dans tous les sens. Elle sentit qu'on la prenait par le bras, puis son corps rencontra une chose dure et chaude assez brutalement. Allongée sur le dos, le corps engourdi, elle réussit à se contorsionner, suffoquant, et se retrouva sur le flanc à cracher toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalé. En s'aidant seulement de son bras, elle se redressa, inspira petit à petit de l'air. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, qui papillonnèrent à cause de la lumière du soleil, qui aveugla la jeune. Elle passa ses bras devant son visage de façon à se cacher de l'astre qui lui brûlait les rétines. Tout ce qu'elle entendait étaient des paroles chuchotées, dans une langue dont elle ignorait la provenance. Hunter ne comprenait absolument rien. Une fois habituée à la lumière, elle découvrit ses yeux et jeta un regard étonné et… innocent, à l'assemblée qui se trouvait devant elle. Un attroupement d'hommes qui lui firent peur. Un grand sentiment d'angoisse, d'insécurité et d'incompréhension mélangés l'alertèrent et son instinct de survie se mit en marche. Si bien qu'elle se leva d'un coup et se mit à sprinter dans le navire. On lui hurla après des choses qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas et elle fit un grand bond sur plus de deux mètres, atterrissant dans les cordages. Les hommes restèrent ébahis un instant et se reprirent vite en voyant la jeune femme monter en haut d'un des mâts du bateau. Marco le Phénix prit sa forme hybride et sans plus attendre, décolla dans les voiles en évitant de les brûler. La blonde se tenait avec aisance en équilibre sur la barre verticale, les bras écartés. Elle se dirigeait vers la vigie, et s'apprêtait à sauter depuis le mât pour l'atteindre. Hunter prit de l'élan, sauta et… se retrouva la tête en bas à gigoter dans tous les sens, rattrapée par Marco en plein vol.

- Doucement petit oiseau, ou tu vas te briser le cou !

- _Non, non, laisses-moi, laisses-moi tranquille !_

Des cris inutiles puisque Marco ne comprenait rien non plus. Il se demandait sincèrement d'où sortait cette gamine qui ne parlait même pas leur langue. Le Phénix lâcha Hunter à environ un mètre du sol, lui faisant faire un roulé-boulé sur le bois. Elle ne se releva pas, trop terrifiée et affaiblie. Elle perdait totalement son sang-froid et tremblait comme une feuille, et réagit violemment quand une main qui se voulait pourtant rassurante se posa sur son épaule.

- _Ne me touche pas !_

Hunter recula brutalement et se cogna la tête contre le mât derrière elle, l'assommant à moitié. La tête lui tourna un instant, mais aussi à cause de la faim. Son ventre gargouillait un peu –beaucoup fort et elle tomba sur le dos.

- Cette petite tient à peine sur ses jambes, fit Haruta en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Elle tient pas du tout debout tu veux dire ! s'exclama Vista, amusé, moi je dis que cette jeune fille meurt de faim, j'ai entendu son ventre gargouiller jusqu'ici.

-_ Encore des paroles insensées que je ne comprends pas, marmonna Hunter, blasée, mais je suis où bon sang ?_

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?

Hunter n'eut pas le temps d'entendre plus de ces soi-disant paroles insensées puisque son regard se voila, les voix se firent lointaines et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

O~o~O

Quand Hunter se réveilla, c'était le brouhaha dehors et il y eut une secousse, si bien qu'elle décolla illico presto de son lit. Elle rattrapa in-extremis le plateau repas qui siégeait auparavant sur la table de chevet, composé de pain et de soupe (dont le contenu se renversa sur le sol.).

Bon tant pis. Sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment, elle avala le pain et se contempla, cherchant une quelconque blessure et trouver comment elle pouvait être en vie alors qu'elle se rappelait très bien de la balle qui avait traversé sa poitrine. Hunter eut un frisson en repensant à la douleur, foudroyante, puis de l'eau dans ses poumons, salée, presque brûlante, et la lumière orangée des flammes, éclatante, belle… Et puis le noir, pour ensuite retrouver la vie. Elle avait sentit son cœur se remettre à battre une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau plongée dans le noir total. Elle regarda sa tunique sale, couverte de sang et de cendres, déchirée et un petit trou sur la poitrine. Sans hésitation, la jeune fille souleva son haut et constata qu'une cicatrice toute ronde prenait place à la naissance de ses seins. C'était la que la balle l'avait transpercée. Hunter se releva après avoir rabaissé sa tunique et bizarrement, elle n'avait mal nulle part et ne ressentait plus aucune faiblesse. La jeune fille s'avança vers la porte de la cabine et la poussa. Il n'y avait pas de soleil et des poissons voletaient joyeusement autour du navire. Les hommes étaient rassemblés sur le pont, mais l'ambiance n'était pas à la joie. Ils semblaient tous sombres, mais déterminés.

_- DES POISSONS ?!_

Le cri s'était échappé tout seul et elle posa la main sur sa bouche, attirant le regard des autres sur elle. Les ignorants totalement, elle s'approcha du bord du bastingage avec les yeux ronds d'étonnement, observant les crustacés et poissons de différente taille. Jamais elle n'avait vu une chose pareille, et elle comprit quelques instants après qu'ils se trouvaient sous l'océan, et que les bestioles ne volaient pas. Hunter s'arracha de sa contemplation quand elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face au torse d'un homme de très grande taille, à la moustache taillée en forme de croissant de lune, aussi pâle que ses cheveux à elle. La jeune fille déglutit.

- Dis-moi gamine, comprends-tu quelque chose quand je te parle ? demanda-t-il de sa voix imposante.

Hunter baissa la tête mais garda cependant les yeux rivés sur ce géant qui lui imposait…le respect. Barbe-Blanche ne dit rien de plus et se tourna vers ses hommes quand l'un d'eux cria du haut du haut de la vigie :

- Nous allons arriver à Marineford, on peut remonter à la surface !

Tout ce que la blonde comprit fut « Marineford », ce qui lui donna une petite lueur d'espoir. Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'elle puisse apprendre leur langue ? Une secousse ébranla le navire et elle se retint au bastingage pour éviter de tomber par-dessus bord.

- Mes fils, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour sauver l'un de vos frères des griffes de cette soi-disant Justice. Nous sommes une grande famille, et nous ne pouvons pas perdre encore l'un des nôtres. Aussi, je vous ordonne de rester en vie !

Newgate eut un sourire en voyant l'adolescente qui les fixait avec incrédulité.

- Pour Ace !

Il y eut des exclamations, des cris et le bateau fut de nouveau secoué, plus fort que tout à l'heure et Marco rattrapa in-extremis Hunter qui allait passer cette fois-ci par-dessus bord. Le capitaine lança un regard au Phénix qui hocha la tête. Il balança l'adolescente sur son épaule qui se mit à hurler des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis il la déposa dans la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée plus tôt, et ferma la salle à double tour. Hunter fronça les sourcils et se jeta sur la porte en tambourinant dessus et en criant.

- _Non !_

- Désolé petit oiseau, mais on fait ça pour te protéger.

Marco savait pertinemment qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais il espérait qu'elle se calmerait quand même. En vain, la jeune fille continua à donner des coups sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente secouée de partout, trébuchant et se rattrapant au lit. Et tout s'immobilisa. Puis ce fut le silence pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles Hunter resta au sol, figée. Elle entendait des voix, beaucoup de voix de l'extérieur, des cris et en particulier un qui lui glaça le sang.

- PERE !

Elle eut un flash, revoyant sa famille unie, son père, sa mère, ses frères… Hunter se releva, en colère, et tenta de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte en la frappant. La jeune fille entendait des détonations, des tintements métalliques, des hurlements, poussant sa détermination à la cogner encore plus fort, quitte à en avoir un bleu à l'épaule, quitte à briser la porte en milles morceaux, quitte à se faire gronder par les propriétaires du navire. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait _dehors_. Le bracelet autour de son poignet pulsa soudain d'une lumière blanche, éclatante…

_- LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR !_

Ce qu'Hunter remarqua une fois que la porte fut brisée par l'impact avec son poing, étalant des débris partout et blessant ses phalanges qui devinrent sanglantes. Elle ne prêta pas attention au phénomène et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait au bas du navire. Un gigantesque bâtiment, un champ de bataille des centaines et des centaines de personnes différentes, se battant. Des cadavres, des blessés, des larmes, du sang, de la destruction. Comme pendant l'attaque. La jeune fille fut déstabilisée un moment. Repenser à tout ça était douloureux, mais elle se retint de pleurer. Hunter descendit, déterminée : elle allait aider, elle aussi ! L'adolescente savait que c'était une idée insensée, mais elle se posa tout de même une question : qui aider ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter plus longtemps, puisqu'un soldat en uniforme blanc l'attaqua. Hunter esquiva mais en ressorti avec une estafilade sur le bras et elle assomma le marine d'un geste brusque et puissant. _« C'est bon j'ai compris…Alors je vais devoir aider le poulet enflammé et son… Père ? » _Mais pour lui faire comprendre le message, elle allait devoir lui trouver une preuve… Son regard glacé se posa sur le corps inconscient du jeune soldat.

Ledit poulet enflammé faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la blondinette se poster à leur côté, et haussa un sourcil en la voyant tenir par le col un marine inerte. Elle jeta le corps au sol et prit un air déterminé. Marco soupira et hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord – puisqu'il avait compris. Néanmoins, il la gardait à l'œil…

O~o~O

Ace était trop choqué pour pouvoir bouger, il resta juste figé devant ce spectacle à la fois terrifiant… et réconfortant. Et dire qu'_il _avait provoqué cette bataille, qu'_il_ avait provoqué la colère de sa famille, qu'_il _les avait abandonnés, tous, qu'_il _s'était fait avoir par ce traître de Teach ! Et pourtant ils étaient là pour lui.

_Tout, tout est de ta faute, monstre ! Si tu n'étais pas venu au monde, les gens que tu aimes n'auraient pas eu à souffrir… Regarde ton petit frère qui accourt pour te sauver, ne crois-tu pas qu'il mérite mieux que ça ? Qu'un grand frère attirant les ennuis comme un aimant ? Abandonne Ace, meurs et tout se passera mieux pour eux, beaucoup mieux…_

C'était comme un démon intérieur qui lui faisait les reproches, lui filant une affreuse migraine. Mais cette voix avait raison, pourquoi devrait-il rester en vie alors qu'il était le fils d'un démon ? Méprisé, détesté, à qui on voulait la mort et rien de plus, rien de moins. Juste une pourriture qui ne méritait pas de vivre… Et voilà qu'on avait annoncé publiquement son ascendance ! Maintenant il ne pouvait plus que regarder son petit frère et l'équipage se battre contre la « Justice ». Il pensa que tout était de sa faute. Poings Ardents se perdit dans ses pensées sombres, et fut interrompu juste par un hurlement, quelqu'un qui hurlait son nom. Luffy. Juste un cri d'espoir et rempli d'amour. C'était ça qui était réconfortant dans le fait que Barbe-Blanche et les autres étaient venus le chercher. C'était une preuve d'amour. Mais c'était trop dangereux. Ils risquaient leur vie pour lui. Quand Luffy atterrit devant lui quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il venait de traverser tout le champ de bataille, et surtout après avoir frappé son grand-père sans une once d'hésitation. _La famille contre la Justice._  
>Et il le libéra de ses entraves, le laissant s'envoler vers la liberté, vers la vie. Libéré de la pierre marine, il créa des gerbes de flammes, l'entourant comme un cocon protecteur, envoyant valser les ennemis, les soldats qui s'approchaient de trop près.<p>

O~o~O

Hunter dansait sur le champ de bataille, envoyant des coups pas ci, par là, esquivant agilement. Mais elle s'essoufflait à force. Pourquoi elle aidait ce « Père », déjà ? Ah oui, elle lui était reconnaissante. Même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu arriver en pleine mer ainsi, elle s'était décidée à résoudre plus tard ce mystère, et à pleurer plus tard la mort des gens qu'elle aimait il y a… combien de temps, d'ailleurs ? Elle ne savait même pas. Une douleur déchirante au flanc la tira de ses réflexions et elle poussa un cri de douleur avant de porter un coup violent à son attaquant, qui fut assommé. Hunter lui piqua son sabre et déchira rapidement un pan de sa tunique déjà bien abîmée pour se faire un bandage. Luffy se battait avec son frère pour partir de Marineford, déjà les pirates de Barbe-Blanche se préparaient à s'en aller, le monde se repliait. Et Edward Newgate restait là, imposant, combattant fièrement ses ennemis. Hunter suivait Luffy du regard. Ce garçon l'avait tout de suite attirée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi… Mais elle sentait qu'elle devait l'aider, vu la façon dont il se tuait à sauver le grand brun aux tâches de rousseurs, qui lui-même faisait parti de l'équipage du « géant à la moustache » - comme elle s'amusait à l'appeler, elle avait reconnu le symbole dans son dos qui était identique au drapeau.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait les autres (le poulet enflammé lui avait fait signe de venir, et elle commençait à perdre trop de sang), elle vit un petit papier voler à quelques mètres d'elle, et Luffy vint le ramasser. Sans voir l'amiral Akainu, le corps enveloppé de lave près à lui porter un coup fatal. Et Ace qui s'apprêtait à s'interposer.

Comme au ralenti. La jeune fille reconnu le manteau blanc que l'homme portait, quasiment identique à celui de son assassin. Le sourire cruel de l'homme en blanc lui revint en mémoire, sa voix rauque, la détonation, la douleur… L'adrénaline remonta en flèche.

_Sauve-les, Hunter !_

Son bracelet s'illumina tout seul de nouveau, augmentant sa force et sa vitesse, et, prise d'une impulsion, elle empoigna les bras des garçons et les tira vers elle. Le poing mortel d'Akainu s'écrasa dans le sol à cause de l'élan, et les trois jeunes en profitèrent pour se relever. Hunter ne tenait plus debout et les deux frères la soutinrent jusqu'au Moby Dick, là ou tout l'équipage les attendait. Pourquoi avait-elle sauvé des inconnus ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais les _hommes en blanc_ ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance. Alors elle choisi son camp.

_« C'est à toi de voir ce qui est bien, ou mal. »_

Ace venait de frôler la mort, Luffy venait d'être grièvement blessé, et Barbe-Blanche était en très mauvais état. Le Moby Dick avait reprit le large après que la guerre ce soit arrêtée avec l'intervention d'un jeune soldat et de Shanks Le Roux. Des tensions régnaient sur le navire, bien que le soulagement soit présent. Aucune perte à déplorer. Mais le capitaine était entre la vie et la mort. Hunter venait d'être soignée à l'infirmerie et sa blessure au flanc tirait et brûlait. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle pleurait, c'était à cause de la perte de la seule chose qui la reliait à sa famille. Les larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues.

Le bracelet d'argent s'était désintégré dans une poussière brillante, maintenant perdue dans l'air.

_« Garde ce bijou auprès de toi. Il est rempli de mon énergie magique. Il te permettra de sauver des gens. Il te protégera et quand tu auras sauvé les personnes que tu désires garder en vie, il disparaîtra et son énergie retournera à la nature. Fais le bon choix. Ce bracelet est un soutien et une fois disparu, tu devras te débrouiller avec ta propre Volonté. »_


End file.
